gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tog'Ratha
An enslaved race with strange connections to ancient powers such as the Old Beings, whom they worship. Known to be descended from a once mighty people, all history of them is lost except for oral tradition which says they walked on worlds side by side with Old Beings. The Most Popular Peoples in the Galaxy The Riemerian Combine marketed their Tog'Ratha slaves as the perfect servants. Intelligent enough to follow orders, yet docile enough to be controlled. This made them very popular for slave labor, but their susceptibility to suggestion was not something they were born with, rather a result of a minor lobotomy performed at birth. For many years they consistently outsold any other slave race, until the disaster in the mines occurred. Out of the Shackles An armed uprising frees nearly five hundred Tog'Ratha slaves, who flee to EUS space and are given territory in which to live on a reservation world. Nhag'Lef becomes the shaman of this group, and a well-respected leader. An iron rich planet is mined deeply into. After reaching a certain depth, the Tog'Ratha slaves begin acting violently, and overthrow their owners. They arm themselves and take over the base. The deep, mysterious nature of the connection between Tog'Ratha and Old Beings allows the creature imprisoned within the iron planet to take over the weak-willed slaves. Word spreads that one of the Old Beings is ready to rise, and seventeen armed uprisings occur which cripple the Riemerian Combine as Tog'Ratha steal weapons and ships and make pilgrimage to the planet. They capture a member of the alien unit called the Collective, if the Old Being entered its mind it would effectively enter the entire hive mind and wreak havoc. Kent infiltrates the shipment and mercy kills the hostage before being overtaken by Tog'Ratha. The Guardian and Lucy Sumner venture to the planet. The Guardian is captured, as the Tog'Ratha sense the chosen host is near. However, the Old Being choses Lucy instead, and Tog'Ratha gun down the Guardian before he can kill her. However, Lucy banishes the Old Being and the dimensional rift it emerged from collapsed, pulling in many of the Tog'Ratha present. After the disaster, many refuse to buy Tog'Ratha, citing their infuriatingly bizarre belief system. What really frightens them is that they have seen proof it may be true. This is when Tog'Ratha begin to be given reservation lands to live freely as slaves no longer. Beliefs The Tog'Ratha carry down their beliefs via an oral tradition. Stories told around the fire and late at night. They tell the most ridiculous stories about The One and The Other, and none believe it at all. This is, however, a remnant of a time when they coexisted. In fact, after the Guardian discovers that much of Tog'Ratha belief comes from fact, he wonders if the Old Being names divided in two parts inspired the Tog'Ratha naming convention...or if it was the other way around. The Tog'Ratha relish any proof in their beliefs, which is why the Inferrectus record by Doctor Allison Shaw is so cherished by them. The shamans of the Tog'Ratha tribes, such as Nhag'Lef, are sources of much of this ancient knowledge. The Guardian and the Chronicler consulted with Nhag'Lef extensively when facing a new threat, as it was more than likely some creature out of Tog'Ratha myth. Life on the Reservations The largest Tog'Ratha reservation was led by Nhag'Lef. They lived in peace, which left them vulnerable to attacks. When trumanium mining forced Gondj-Rhyde'i out of their territory and into Tog'Ratha, it led to conflict which resulted in the death of Nhag'Lef and many others. This was undone by the Disrupted Timeline and the Moonlight Game, and the Tog'Ratha again lived in peace until Bog McGillan began mining the planet for trumanium again. Guardian Tyros helps them fortify their village and leads a year-long guerrilla resistance movement against mining efforts which culminates in Tyros killing Krulem with the help of a Tog'Ratha named Dhal'ge, who becomes a hero thereafter. Sossofurwhath had been a hero to the Tograuthan people, as he spoke the word of the Old Beings. In respect of this, Tyros and his crew did not inform the Tog'Ratha that Bog McGillan was an alias of Sossofurwhath, who was using the mining business as a front to release Krulem, whom the Tog'Ratha see as an evil figure. The Tog'Ratha were evacuated to Ted's reservation during the Tabbaroth invasion, and despite attempts to fight back they were massacred there by Tabbaroth soldiers. Fortunately, Danyg awakening The Other managed to effectively undo this.